1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to recreational games, and in particular to a jigsaw puzzle for use as an outdoor recreational game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art jigsaw puzzles have been used for recreational games to be played indoors on a table top. Typically, prior art jigsaw puzzles are made from laminated cardboard. These types of prior art jigsaw puzzles are not suitable for use as an outdoor recreational game, such as a yard game or a swimming pool game. If exposed to variable outdoor conditions, jigsaw puzzles formed from laminated cardboard will deteriorate rapidly.
Further, prior art jigsaw puzzles are typically assembled on a table top, with the player able to fully assemble the puzzle from a seated position. Thus, a player is not required to perform much physical exertion to assemble the puzzle pieces. For an outdoor recreational game, such as a yard game or swimming pool game, it is desirable to require that a player move between distal positions to require physical assertion.